Little Secrets and Dark Corners
by Sukui
Summary: When all you can do is cradle the flickering light... A Drabble and Ficlet collection. Rated M for themes, language, and present and future content. Multiple pairings, multiple types Het yaoi yuri.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I haven't had the time to write on anything and when I found the time the inspiration just would not come so I started writing drabbles by request for my friends/fellow writers._

_This particular piece was a Leon/Sora request made by **Yxonomei**._

**_

* * *

_****_Wishing You Were Here…_**

They always reserved the Red Room at Traverse Town's Motel and kept the balcony door open every night. Though they would never admit to it their reasoning was simple.

They wanted to be caught.

There was no holding back, no pulling blows, no guarded words, just their heavy breathing and pounding hearts as they grinded together mindlessly in, on, or against anything that was convenient at the time. At every meeting it became worse, the frustration, the wanting, the never satiated longing for something just beyond reach.

A tremulous wail broke the silence of the alley, echoing outward from the open door and the wind answered with a sharp chill that traced their sweat-soaked skin and heaving bodies.

Every thrust sent the bed creaking dangerously and the frames on the wall to rattling softly. There was no gentleness, no tender care in what was done there every night. Just the numbing ecstasy of the rape as Leon pretends the boy beneath him has blonde hair and Sora pretends that, for once, he isn't the hero.

* * *

_Please review, it's appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_100 word challenge i__ssued by Yxonomei._

_Roxas/Sora_

* * *

_**Kisses that taste like cherry popsicles...**_

The Oathkeeper fell from Sora's hand and I stood over him triumphant, panting as I fought to catch my breath again.

He is beautiful lying there like that, all hard muscle and soft curves unguarded for my pleasure.

Such a tease!

I can't help but go to him and gather him in my arms as he wishes me to.

Without hesitation I claim his mouth eagerly.

He is cool, wet, and haunting, like the last days of summer.

He shudders and goes limp beneath me as the red syrup from his mouth covers my lips lovingly.

You were a good other.

* * *

_R&R pwetty pwetty pwease_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Endless Summer** _

_Sora/Kairi_

_Issued by TsumiHiBara_

* * *

Sora couldn't help but stare. 

Here she was, right in front of him and safe from the darkness at last.

He did it. He finally saved her, and he couldn't help but give a slightly mad giggle at the freedom the realization brought.

Riku's face flashed briefly in his mind and Sora smiled tenderly as he stared at Kairis' sleeping face. His sacrifice would not be in vain.

For her they'll be as they always were, dreaming of adventure on a sandy beach full of hope. She will be kept safe here in Castle Oblivion, encased in floral glass.

Forever.

* * *

_I give cookie for Review..._


	4. Chapter 4

_This bit of nonsense was inspired by midnight madness with friends, MuuzaiandYuzai, who inspired me while I ranted on about how Roxas was Soras' inner Seme and we giggled over false self-help book titles for fics such as: Getting in Touch with Your Inner Uke..._

_(**Disclaimer**)_

_Warning: This fic contains some violence, forced molestation(no rape), and this fic is yaoi, of the homosexual persuasion, G-A-Y and definitly in the happy sense because someone's getting laid...and getting revenge._

* * *

**Unmaking**

Forcing the legs beneath him further apart Roxas ruthlessly worked Rikus' blood heavy flesh with soft-wet lips and mocking teeth. Gagged with his own blindfold and bleeding from various wounds the unknown imposter could only jerk weakly in bitter protest and twist his bound wrists helplessly. The blond looked into Riku's blind eyes condescendingly, and then laughed softly around the slick cock that had nearly choked him.

"You're incredibly easy to take advantage of aren't you?" He asked idly, massaging the older boys' sensitive flesh with unrelenting strokes.

Snarling the silver haired boy writhed and tried to kick him in the head. Catching the foot aimed at his face Roxas couldn't help but notice that the writhing part was unnecessary for the attack to be carried out. He almost grinned.

"Such a liar." He murmured. "If my other could see you now…" Shaking his head ruefully Number 13 tightened his grip, ducked down, and swallowed him fast.

He watched as Riku's chest heaved, fighting for air, and bit viciously into cloth that held him mute. Thrashing feverishly beneath him the traitor finally keened and then wailed his submission behind the black cloth.

Rising up Roxas violently ripped the blindfold from the other boys' mouth and forced him into an open-mouth kiss that Riku could not resist he was shaking so badly. Blind eyes widened and he futilely struggled with what little strength was left to him against the dual blade wielder to no avail.

Lifting his head Roxas smirked down at the man beneath him and licked his lips, breaking the thin trail of fluid that connected their mouths, as Riku choked on it.

"So," Ice blue eyes narrowed curiously. "How does your betrayal taste?"

* * *

_Please Review I want to know what you think, I also accept challenges and requests._

_It's been forever since I've written anything major and I realize that most (coughalmost allcough) of my fics reek of yaoi but given the opportunity (and inclination/inspiration) I shall widen my horizons at some point in the (sweatdrop) distant future. Much love to you guys._


End file.
